The present invention relates to a bipolar semiconductor device and a manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly relates to a bipolar semiconductor device that is suitable for inhibiting recombination between electrons from the emitter regions and positive holes from the base region on the semiconductor surface, and to a manufacturing method thereof.